Amor Trenzado Dos
by Angelic Chocolate Fairy
Summary: [SEQUEL TO STRANDED SWEETHEART]Stuff is much trickier in 1850 than Suze thought. She went back for Jesse but will he be prepared to sacrifice for her? The usual: love, betrayal and our good friend Paul. JS Fluff! R
1. The Diary

A/N: Heya Guys! What can I say? I'm bored. Okay, although I said that I was going to write a sequel, I think that this is okay as a one shot. I dunno. I started it as a sequel but it could end here as well. I guess I'll just see what the response is like and if I can actually make it into a half-decent fic. Lol.

So here goes the weird sequel thingy to: Stranded Sweetheart.

Hope you like it!

**I sat on my canopy bed hopelessly trying to ignore the owl hooting outside. That's the problem with living on a ranch I guess, it's all nature-y. I should have expected it. But it's not every day that a girl gets dragged out of the 21st century to come back for her one-true-love. Allowances on my stupidity have to be made. Kathleen would be so proud that I just admitted that. **

"**Have you finished writing yet?" asked a disgruntled looking ghost in the corner. He'd come to me looking for forgiveness from the Lord. Unfortunately –as I have informed him about twenty times- I don't have that kind of power. If I did I wouldn't be sitting here now writing out ten reasons why I hate being a Mediator. **

**_Ten Reasons that being a Mediator sucks worse than Golf re-runs:_**

_**1) You don't get paid for it even when it screws up your life.**_

"**No I haven't finished doing this yet." I informed him rudely. He was really starting to wind me up. All I wanted was an hour's sleep. But would he shut up long enough? Oh no.**

_**2) The fact that it screws up your life never stops it from screwing stuff up even more.**_

**I guess you could argue that I'm being kind of hard on him. I mean, it isn't like it's his fault or anything. The being-dead thing I mean.**

_**3) It never leaves you alone when you're tired and want to fall asleep.**_

"**I can't leave this room until you have forgiven my sins. Otherwise I will materialize into the fires of hell-"**

_**4) Even when you don't want to fall asleep it still bugs you. Like when you're in the middle of kissing your boyfriend and a ghost turns up causing you to scream with shock. Thereby ruining the moment.**_

"**That's nice for you. I've heard that it's nice and hot down there at this time of year." I replied absently. He stormed towards the bed angrily. I just ignored him. Did I mention what he did earlier? He smashed my mirror. My only mirror. Am I resentful about that though? Of course not.**

_**5) Ghosts never take the hint that you're not listening to them**_

**Okay, so maybe I am slightly. Maybe I would be more inclined to help him out if he hadn't killed my life-line. But he was still making me sound like some sort of Angel. I don't think he quite understands the purpose of a Mediator. Or a Shifter. Whichever is easiest to understand. I am not meant to be nice. Well, maybe I am. But that doesn't mean that I have to be all sweet when he's just broken one of my most prized possessions.**

**_6) Ghosts get mad when you inform them that you're not paying attention to them._**

"**Look I don't think you understand what it is that I actually do. I'm the Mediator. It's my job to-" **

"**Fix this now! I went to Church every Sunday. I prayed for the poor and needy. I am not supposed to be in this limbo." He yelled angrily. I blinked at him trying to take in what he'd just said.**

**That's the problem with living in this era. The only reason that they attend religious events is to get to Heaven. They aren't like Father D who actually_ believes_ in it. Not that I can say that of course. Because Father D isn't here. I left that life behind when I chose to stay with Jesse. **

**And my mom. I'd left her too. And Andy and my stepbrothers. I even missed the stupid cat for crying out loud! Spike whom I'd always hated. I suddenly appreciated how important those things are to me. But what about Jesse? If I'd gone back then I would have forgotten him. Forgotten the feeling that I get in my chest when I see him. The fluttery feeling I get when I look into his eyes. **

**Either way I would have lost something infinitely precious. **

"**Are you okay?" he asked suddenly. He sounded kind of worried which was strange. I closed my eyes briefly. I really shouldn't space out in front of people. Even if they are deceased. **

**_7) You show ghosts your weak points without meaning too._**

"**I'm fine. Look I really do need more time to sort out your moving-on problem. Just give me some time okay?" I replied weakly. He continued to stare at me intently for a minute, to the point where I had to drop my gaze.**

**_8) Ghosts take advantage of the weak points you've shown them._**

"**But-"he began suddenly. He seemed to remember the 'hell' thing. **

"**You'll be fine. I've done this before remember. You aren't going anywhere till I figure out what your glitch is." I smiled sadly. I knew how he was feeling. **

"**Are you sure?" he clarified softly. I nodded before looking back at my parchment. **

"**Yeah I'm sure. Give me till tomorrow lunchtime. I'll get the story off Jesse." I told him without looking back up. I didn't want to have to see the pain in his eyes anymore. I hated it when they got like that. It just reminded me of the way I felt up in the Shadowland with Madam Zara. Alone and helpless. Ready to surrender.**

"**Thank you." he muttered softly as he disappeared.**

_**9) You begin to like them.**_

**I sighed trying to think of a way to end my list. I guess being a Mediator isn't all bad. You get to help people. Sometimes it's even rewarding. **

**I jumped as I heard someone knock on my door softly. Looking at my clock I realised that it was only ten o'clock. Living on Jesse's ranch was actually kind of pleasant. It was really peaceful. And yeah, so I had to sleep in the 'Women's Dormitories'. It wasn't that big a deal. His mom was nice enough and his sisters were actually pretty sweet. It was like being part of the family. We'd just said that I'd lost my memory after me and my father were attacked by outlaws. I never thought they'd believe it. But they did. And I'd been living here ever since.**

"**Come in." I said loudly. I smiled as I saw who my visitor was. Suddenly all thoughts of my old era went out of my mind completely. Because he was here. **

"**Am I interrupting something?" Jesse asked in his silky voice. I grabbed my pen to write in my final number. Ten. But what? Suddenly I knew.**

"**No. I just finished."**

**_10) You fall in love._ **


	2. Lost

**_A/N: As you can see this is now OFFICIALLY a sequel to S.S. Not a one shot. Enjoy!_**

**Unfortunately being in love doesn't stop ghosts pestering you every second of the day. In fact things had gotten much worse over the past few months. Mediating wise I mean. For example: the guy who was bothering me last night –Charles Evengale- continued to show up at regular intervals throughout the night till Jesse finally informed me of his unfortunate dealings with gambling. Which enabled me to ditch him at long last and do what I'd been longing for all evening……….sleep.**

**And now that he'd been dealt with I was finally free for a while. Till the next one showed up that is. Which gave me some time to do whatever it is that young ladies in the 19th Century do. I didn't feel all that interested in dress shopping though. What with the whole mall-overload thing. I doubted that their shops were all that different from the ones in Carmel. And even if they were I couldn't be bothered to go. I was shattered.**

"**Susannah? Are you sure you are alright?" I turned and smiled as Jesse came up behind me. I stopped stroking the mane of his black horse, Diablo. He'd told me this morning that its name means 'Devil' in Spanish. I found that kind of amusing given his hatred of the name 'Spike'. **

"**Yeah, just thinking is all." I replied without looking up. He touched my chin softly bringing it up to face him. **

"**In a stable?" he asked amusement evident in his voice. I sighed.**

"**Yes in a stable. What can I say? I like to be at one with mother nature." I said as Diablo pawed the ground with his hooves. Jesse grinned revealing his perfectly white teeth. I felt the all too familiar fluttery feeling in the pit of my stomach. **

"**I never did get to take you riding did I?" he asked. I smiled softly in spite of myself remembering exactly _why_ we'd never gotten that far in his little 'lesson'. **

"**Are you going to just stand there all day making cow eyes at each other or can I get through?" we spun around at the sound of Mercedes' voice. Jesse dropped his hand as if I'd burned him. She rolled her eyes at our obvious attempts to hide what we'd just been doing. **

"**Hello Mercedes', do you ever knock?" Jesse asked tightly. Seeing each other out of wed-lock in the 19th Century was a big deal. It could ruin your reputation and life. Which was stupid but whatever.**

"**It's a _stable_." She informed him like he was an idiot. I couldn't help but grin a little. I tried to hide it when Jesse shot me a look. But I just couldn't stop it from reappearing. Mercedes' wouldn't tell anyway. Jesse was just playing his role as the responsible older brother trying to set a good example.**

"**I am aware of that." He replied. He was now eyeing her suspiciously trying to figure out her ulterior motives.**

"**So are you two…..?" she began with a flicker of a smile on her pretty tanned face. Jesse let out a long sigh. It was actually kind of funny to watch. Jesse never let anyone push him around…..but he had a soft spot when it came to his family. It was extremely sweet to watch.**

"**Mercedes' what are you really doing in here?" he asked running a hand through his hair frustrated. Diablo pawed the ground again and I watched as the little wheels in Mercedes' head figured out a plan. You had to give the girl credit: she sure as hell was observant. **

"**I….um….came to check on the horses." She said quickly. She sounded like me when I'm trying to cover stuff up with a lie. I threw Jesse an amused glance as he continued to stare at her with disbelieve etched on his face.**

"**What do you want?" he sighed. She gave him a dazzling smile.**

"**Why nothing dear brother. Only the pleasure of your company." She replied innocently. Jesse narrowed his eyes at her.**

"**I beg your pardon?" **

"**Mama won't let me go into town with Philisia and-"**

"**No." Jesse said sharply before she could finish. She stuck her tongue out at him.**

"**You're so cynical. Fine. I'll pretend I never heard a word. _But _Papa will kill you if he does figure it out. Especially with her sleeping in such a near facility. It's practically like _living _together." She warned trying to sound mature. She said the 'living together' thing like it was a disease. **

"**I'll be careful." He smiled. **

"**Swear?" she whispered.**

"**_Juro_." He replied. Seemingly happy with Jesse's response she turned her attention to me and took my hand.**

"**You really are a very cute couple." She grinned before scampering away. I blinked as she disappeared from view. Jesse turned to face me with a satisfied smile playing on his lips. He pulled me towards him.**

"**You know, we've just past the worst test." He told me in a bare whisper. I smiled in return.**

"**Is that so?" **

"**My sister gave her consent. That is almost impossible and should be viewed very highly." He grinned. I laughed as he leant down and kissed me.**

"**I knew it!" came a triumphant screech from outside. Jesse pulled back with an amused expression twinkling in his dark eyes.**

"**Get back here right now!" he yelled back as he dashed to grab Mercedes'.**

**It was so funny that I actually forgot about mediating for a split second. Until a familiar shimmer appeared beside me.**

**Coming back to the real world sucks.**


	3. Reality Check

**_A/N: Oh my gosh! I haven't updated since the SATs! That's bad. I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry! I'm a complete and utter dipstick. I'm going to make sure that from now on I update once a week at least. I hope. If I don't then yell at me till I do. Lol. Thanks for being so patient! Hope it is worth the wait._**

"**That horse hates me." I complained, eyeing 'Diablo' warily. All that ground pawing had made him grumpy. Or maybe it was just that he was in the company of me. Although Mercedes assures me otherwise I'm starting to think it's the latter.**

"**He does not hate you Suzie. He just……doesn't know you yet. It's like a moth and a flame." She replied patiently. Her mother had ordered her to take me riding this morning, which of course screwed up mine and Jesse's plans but he didn't seem to mind.**

"**_Have fun with the devil."_ Is what he'd said. Although he'd been looking at Mercedes I had a feeling that the horse deserved his title. It was like a grass-munching demon. Except without the horns and less fire.**

**For a moment I thought about what she'd said.**

"**What are you talking about? Moths are drawn to the flames. He certainly doesn't seem very inclined to come near me." I informed her doubtfully. She rolled her eyes and pushed past me to get nearer to the animal. I watched as she ran her hand along his silky back. I took a moment to marvel at the fact that he didn't buck when she touched him like he did me.**

"**I meant that he isn't used to you. Moths are drawn to flames because they know it is safe but are also curious as it looks dangerous. We are dangerous to Diablo but he knows I am safe. He knows me. He just needs time to adapt to you."**

**For some reason that didn't seem very reassuring to me. Maybe it was the glowing dark eyes that seemed to follow me wherever I went. Or maybe it was just the fact that I was effectively trusting my life with a girl who was in fact younger than me. Okay, so maybe I'm over-reacting. But it was darn right scary!**

"**_Right_. Don't blame me if that doesn't make me feel all fuzzy inside." I said, eyeing Diablo suspiciously. She laughed at that. Which made me feel rather immature.**

**Then she did something I totally did not expect: she grabbed my arm and yanked me towards Diablo, only stopping to get a firmer grip on me along the way. This was not only disorientating but also very surprising. She was almost as strong as her brother. Almost.**

"**What……are……you……doing?" I hissed as she yanked my right hand up to touch the horse. An action which had it bucking it's legs once again. **

"**Helping you learn how to ride." She informed me sweetly. I just blinked at her as she tried again with my hand. This time however Diablo just sniffed me. Do horses sniff? Well, he looked like he was anyway. Then obviously deciding that he didn't want to murder and/or maim and injure me he turned his head. Nice to know I'm so interesting.**

"**See?" Mercedes smiled proudly, "he doesn't hate you. He just needs a chance to get familiar with you. Now get up." **

**I looked from her to the horse and back again. Is this a bad time to mention that I'm not all that fond of furry creatures? With the exception of Max of course. Anything else was just damn scary.**

"**Um……get up where?"**

"**On the horse silly. Jesse will be out in a minute. Do you want him to think that you can't master something as simple and easy as –"**

"**Fine." I sighed, putting one foot on the stirrup. Mercedes helped support my other leg as I swung myself over. **

"**Okay, now take it slow. I'll be back in a moment." She grinned as she ran back towards the barn. I stared at her in open-mouthed shock. Way to make a girl feel nervous. I needn't have worried however as almost as soon as I got Diablo moving a familiar shimmer appeared beside me. I pulled on the reins a little to slow it down and turned to face my guest.**

"**Are you the mediator?" the woman asked breathlessly. I let out a long sigh and nodded.**

"**The one and only." I replied. She was dressed in the usual 18th Century attire. Hoop skirt and matching bonnet and gloves. Except hers weren't pale summery colours. She had a wardrobe entirely consisting of black. It was actually kind of scary against her creamy-pale skin and blonde hair. She was like one of _Dracula's _wives out of _Van Helsing. _Except more innocent looking and less……….**

**Wait a minute.**

"**_Kathleen?"_ I screeched. She blinked up at me as if only seeing me for the first time. She looked scared as hell.**

"**Susie? But no. It can't be! You are not dead. You cannot be." She stuttered wildly. I took her confusion as a bad sign.**

"**I know I'm not dead. I never said I was." I answered her bleakly. But she wasn't having any of it. She took a dramatic step back as her eyes bulged with disbelieve.**

"**But…..but……_he_ said you were. I didn't want to believe him. But how could you see me if you weren't…….." **

**I continued to watch her uneasily as she carried on muttering to herself. It was actually rather freaky. And for a moment she truly seemed vulnerable. I didn't like it.**

"**Who? Who told you I was dead?" I asked quickly. I should have known of course. Should have braced myself for what was coming. But like the idiot I am I blocked out the thought of _him_ still being in this century. Of _him _ever being in my life -and death- at all. **

"**Paul." She replied simply. The word sent chills down my spine. Paul was still here. He hadn't gone back. I'd always assumed that he would eventually get bored and move on. But now I knew that that notion had been stupid to say the least.**

"**Did he hurt you?" I whispered sharply. She nodded without looking at me. It was like she was looking beyond me. Back into some distant memory. Her eyes glazed over and I had little doubt that she wasn't all right at all. Apart from the obvious. She was traumatised by whatever Paul had done. I shuddered inwardly.**

"**He said that he loved me - wanted me forever. And then he told me things. Disturbing things that I did not understand. About something called a 'Dimension' and death. There was much said about death."**

"**And then he killed you?" it was more a statement than a question, but she shook her head. Her jewel blue eyes stared up into my own helplessly. I could see the tears trying to escape. **

**  
"No. I killed myself." She whispered. **

**Which was incidentally when I blacked out.**


End file.
